Butchs' obsession
by Justaran4Domperson
Summary: Butch's knows that he loves Buttercup but he has no way to tell her without him disturbing her or being rejected on account off him being a criminal. told from Butchs' POV


i had to see her. i knew she would be at home by now listening to daft punk or one of the other bands she liked to hear. her green eyes would be closed as she would dance around in her room. i flew back to mojo's house where my brothers would probably be fighting or playing video games. when i got there i found the two guys fighting over a piece of leftover pizza from this afternoon when they had robbed the Townsville Pizza Parlor for three pizzas which they had eaten. i settled the fight be eating the slice myself then headed up to my room. my mind was trying to figure out a way to see buttercup again. i couldnt call her because they blocked out phone number courtesy of all the crank calls brick and boomer had placed on the house so that was out of the question. i couldnt go to her house because she had placed an anti-rrb alarm that prevented me and the other two from coming within 100 feet of the house. the only way i could get her attention was if i comitted a crime that called for drastic measures but i didnt want her to think of me as a criminal anymore."_what if i only pretended to do something illegal," _i though to myself already putting a plan together. i went down stairs where the two had already started another fight with eachother.

"yo, guys. you wanna go rob some banks," i said

"hell yeah," they replied in unison.

we each split up going towards a different bank. i brought along a gun that i had stolen from a cop a while back. i went to the largest bank and ran in with the gun drawn.

"okay every body you have no need to fear me because i only want to pretend to rob this bank," i said."in fact as of today i am renouncing my life of crime." i slipped the clip out of the gun and listened to it clatter to the floor. i popped the one in the chamber and grabbed the woman who was in front of the line and put her in a position like a hostage.

"i need you to trust me okay," i told her with an honest look in my eyes.

"okay," she replied slightly nervous. her looked changed to confused as she inhaled. "do i smell breath mints?"

i blushed."yes im trying to get buttercup here now i would appreciate it if you would not ask anymore questions."

"okay, loverboy."

i couldnt help but smile when she said that but it was short lived as the police arrived. i went outside with my new fake hostage and explained the situation to the police. "im asking for a solid," i said to the cop that appeared to be in charge.

"fine but this is gonna cost you."

"how much?"

"oh not money. no i want you to help me out with taking your brothers down. while you have given up stealing stuff they are still at large."

"brick is at the cityville bank and boomer is robbing the one on the other side of town."

"ok pleasure doing buisness with you."

"wait you cant leave i have to destroy your cars so the mayor will call the powerpuff girls."

"ok i guess that makes sense but be quick about it."

"with pleasure." i set to wok immediately twitching as i waited for all the cops to exit their cars. after they were all clear i picked up two of the cars spun them around then broke one in half. i started juggling them then i finished by throwing one car or piece of a car into another car. i flew up isanely high into the air the hurtled myself towards the ground far below. i spun around in the air as i plumeted then crashed into two cop cars parked right next to eachother and landed on them creating both a crater and an explosion. i left enough cars so the police could get away and i then. went to the teller and told her to stuff a dufflebag that the police gave me full of money promising to give it back when i was done. i took the hostage i had before and waited for buttercup to arive. she did bursting through the glass and tackling me to the ground. i grabbed her to keep her from moving. i then held the empty gun in front of her face. she turned around and looked at me.

"whats going on here," she asked sounding confused.

"i set you up," i replied.

"what for."

"well for one thing to give you this." i handed her a copy of daft punk's "Interstella 5555" featuring 6 and a half muniues of previously unseen animation with english commentary by the animators.

she snatched it out of my hands to inspect it to see if it was a fake but failed to do so." why are you giving this to me? iv'e been anything but nice to you besides that one time i kissed you to destroy you which doesn't really count as being nice and..." i cut her off mid-sentance.

"i gave it to you because this is something i thought you would like. also its more of a hinting appetizer."

"what do you mean by that?"

i pulled two small pieces of cardstock and gave them to her.

"two tickets to Daft Punks "Tour Du Monde!"

she pulled me into a tight hug and squeezed me enough to kill a regular human."oh thank you thank you thank you. she said practically sparkling with excitedness. the people in the bank all clapped at us and id if they hadn't i probably would have forgotten they were there.

"Oi! stay outta this," i shouted at them. they went about their buisness acting as if we weren't there.

"where is it," asked buttercup still smiling with that beautiful smile i adored so much.

"unfortunately its not anwhere near here but i thought you and me could fly down to San Francisco to see it."

"i dont think i can fly that far."

"really?"

"yeah unfortunately professor Utonium doesnt let me go out of the city unless i have to go kick ass in cityville so ive never gotten a chance to fly nonstop for anymore than cityville and back."

"eh ill rent a car i guess."

"with what money?"

as if on que the teller said,"butch. your money is ready."

"i thought this was a setup," said buttercup.

"so did i. ill straighten this mess up." the teller handed me the dufflebag which i opened to find about $200,000 in cash.

"compliments of the Bank of Townsville," said the teller with a huge smile on her face.

"i can't take this. this whole thing was a setup remember? besides i cant spend this much money in cash."

"hmmm. right you are. would you like to open up a credit account sir?"

"ok whatever ill take the credit card just make it quick please."

she gave me the credit card then i put it in my wallet and walked back over to buttercup.

"what was the deal with that," she asked.

"i do not know. all i now is that the bank just gave me over two hundred thousand dollars and put it on a credit card. i guess we're gonna have some spending money for the trip."


End file.
